Lives of the Champions
by chaos-dragon02
Summary: Who would think that Pokemon champions would have anything left to do? Join them as they tackle daily problems that even their trainer's skill couldn't beat. Hero x Heroine
1. Dual Champion, Red and Ethan

**A simple Pokemon story featuring the lives of Pokemon champions in various regions. Will have a few battles but mostly focus on the ups and downs, and of course romance in our champions' lives. Mostly HeroxHeroine. Without further ado, let the stories begin. (Warning: Contains a little sensual theme)**

**Segment: Red and Ethan,****Champion **of Kanto and Johto

* * *

For the umpteenth time of the day, Ethan slumps down on the cold, hard snow of Mount Silver. He had conquered all, Gyms, Elite fours and even Lance, the champion! But for some reason, he decided to hang out on Mount Silver, the most dangerous place in both Kanto and Johto.

But hey, at least you get to hang out with a former champion and by hang-out, it means getting your butt kicked on a daily basis.

"...Get up..." came a slow voice. Ethan did as he is told and was met with those red eyes...again.

He isn't sure what to expect now, after he has beaten Red; Ethan stayed to _accompany_ him; obviously trying to get a free training lesson. The results...are really bad.

Getting beaten by a Pikachu over and over again can really take the energy out of a guy. So far Ethan had only managed to make Red's Lapras faints but it took more than half of his team!

"Red, why don't you go down from Mount Silver? I mean, training is fine but isn't your friends worried about you?"

With his ever enigmatic cap covering his face, he silently replies "...Too many people..." Despite being very anti-social, Red has recently cracked out of his shell, thanks to Ethan constant chattering.

"Red," asked Ethan once more, "Two days from now I want you to come down from the mountain to New Bark town for my birthday."

"..No.."

"Aww come on! You're always so uptight plus I can finally brag something to Silver and Lyra!" shouted Ethan enthusiastically.

"..No.."

Getting used to Red's stubbornness is really one of the daily problems Ethan has to face but during one of his journey back home, he heard something _very _interesting.

"Red, I bet Leaf would be glad to see you!" For the first time ever since his battle with Ethan, Red's face looks surprised.

"..Where have you-."

"From Blue. He says that you two have an almost unbreakable bond up until the point of your hiding." Ethan sarcastically continues "Oh, I wonder what she must be feeling right now. Probably afraid and worried about your safety. Oh the agony!"

Glaring at Ethan like an Arbok does to its preys...

"...Fine..." Red turned his back to Ethan before continuing, "...Promised not to shout out my arrival to the whole Johto region?"

Ethan grinned, " Of course I won't, I mean; I am a good student right?"

* * *

"Everyone! Champion Red and Ethan are finally back!"

Red suddenly feels the urge to let Charizard tear through that thick skull of his. Either this is a form of humor or disrespect, he just doesn't know.

The latter seems likely.

"Ethan!" The said person is suddenly enveloped in a bear-hug, by none other than the Lyra. Silver soon walks in, hands in his pocket; apparently not interested in his rival.

"No way..." Silver gasped, "Champion Red..."

Red tips his cap in recognition; at least it was just Ethan's small groups of friends and not the entire region of Johto or Kanto.

"Ethan honey," came soothing voice, probably his mother, " I can't believe you're finally home!"

Once again, he is bear-hugged by his own mom.

"Ow ow ow. Not so tight mom." Ethan straightens his jacket before whispering, "_So you did exactly what I told you on the Pokegear?"_

Strangely Red is being touched by this mother-son moment. Maybe Ethan is a goof but he sure is caring. Both to his friends and family.

"Oh that? Inviting the gym leaders of both Kanto and Johto to your birthday party was no small task. Plus I also have to ask Blue for the location Red's girlfriend; Leaf."

Son of a-!

And calling Leaf his girlfriend? That was out of the question. Sure, Leaf is attractive and all but Red is sure Leaf is probably not interested in a lonely guy like him.

"So when are they arriving?"

"Probably in around an hour or so."

"We have plenty of time to do something." Ethan pondered for a moment before exclaiming, "Silver! Wanna have a battle right now?"

The red head answered with a stoic face, "Actually, I was hoping to battle Red."

"You sure? I mean you might actually have a chance against me but against Red? Pssh"

A prospect of an exciting battle enters Red's mind. Silver does seem strong in his own ways, why not?

"What about it Red?" Silver's voice brought Red's back to the real world.

Smirking on the inside, he silently answers, "...Bring it..."

* * *

"All right since no one is gonna be the judge of this match, I; Ethan; shall fill the position." shouted Ethan.

Silver, on the other hand is just itching for battle; the same can't be said for Red as his cap covered his eyes.

"Just get on with it."

"Alright, Pokemon champion Red versus Sorta strong rival Silver!"

"What kind of stupid title is that?" shouted Silver.

Ethan just shrugs it off, "Not my fault if you can't win the league."

"Whatever, this will be a three-on-three battle. You're okay with that, Red?" Red nods in response.

"Standby for battle, Weavile!" The weasel-like Pokemon appears, his claws already sharpened.

Red just throws his pokeball, revealing one of the most imposing Charizard Silver has ever seen.

_Going for the type advantage huh?_

Smirking, Silver called out, "Weavile, use Fury Swipes!"

Disappearing and reappearing directly in front of Charizard, Weavile slashes its sharp claws into the torso of the flame lizard.

_Alright, here it goes._

"Weavile, follow it up with a Rock Slide!" Following the command, Weavile flings up a bunch of rocks up into the air before throwing them at Charizard with unrivaled accuracy.

What Red orders was... unexpected, to say the least.

"...Flamethrower..."

Silver is shocked, fighting against a type stronger than your own with the weaker type?

Charizard sucks air into its mouth before releasing an unimaginable amount of flame at the rocks.

_Flamethrower? It's more like Blast Burn._

Once the fiasco is over, Silver stared the charred remains of the rocks that once were thrown at Charizard.

"Weavile, new plan. Try to-!"

His sentence is cut short as Charizard appears behind Weavile, grabbing the smaller Pokemon's waist.

"...Seismic Toss..."

The flame lizard flies into the air with Weavile before diving down face first with Weavile in the lead. The impact creates dust cloud that obscures everyone vision but once the dust clears, it's clear who's the winner is.

"No way..." Silver gasped, as one of his strongest Pokemon got taken down in one move.

"Woah..." Ethan said silently, "Well that concludes it. Weavile has fainted."

"It's not over yet! Crobat, standby for battle!" The purple bat appears, glaring at the Charizard that defeated one of its allies.

_I must make one of his Pokemon faint, at least one..._

"Crobat, start with confuse ray!" Shooting an ominous ray at Charizard who couldn't dodge in time, made the flame lizard thrash around like a mad man.

Shooting flamethrowers at random location, Silver smirks at the Charizard's attempt to hit his Pokemon.

"...Settle down..." Red's word seems to calm down the rampaging lizard as it closes its eyes. Crobat moves around in case Charizard tries something but it seems to just meditating.

"Now's our chance, Air Slash!"

Flapping its four wings at an unbelievable speed, little lines of air travels to Charizard. Without warning, the flame lizard responds with a stream of flame; heading directly towards Crobat.

"Ice Beam!"

Flame meets Ice as the neither could get the upper hand but one command sends chills through Silver's spine.

"...Flare Blitz..."

With the flame still spewing out of its mouth, Charizard flew inside the massive column of inferno, coating itself in blazing flame. With both the remaining Flamethrower and the Flare Blitz, Crobat's Ice beam doesn't stand a chance as Charizard tackles it full force; knocking out the purple bat in the process.

"And once again, Charizard beats Crobat!" announced Ethan on the sidelines.

"Tch, can't believe I have to use him but standby for battle, Feraligator!"

As large as Charizard is, the water alligator is the same. Standing at the same height, with the same sharp glare and teeth; both Pokemon takes no risk as to being caught unprepared.

"Hydro Pump!"

Column of water erupts from Feraligator's mouth, shaped more like a drill than a normal Hydro Pump. Red smirks under his cap, maybe he would have some fun after all.

* * *

Ethan watches on his chair with interest at the battle that's going on in front of him. Silver never had any battle as explosive as this one with him. Maybe a battle royale between all of them suffice for him.

"Ethan~" A sing-song voice calls out to him, the source none other than Lyra; who is sporting a different outfit from her usual one. Without her hat, a casual white T-shirt and shorts. Very short shorts.

"Hey Lyra, I'm in a middle of a match here. So whatever jerky thing I must've done like being gone for 2 months on mount Silver without telling you, give me the lecture later." Ethan pleaded with fake tears.

"No silly~, I just want to give you early birthday gifts since I'm...you know your g-gir-."

"You got me a Master Ball?! How did you get one, those things are rare!"

"Uhh no." Ethan quickly deflates, "But I think y-you'll appreciate this even more."

"So no Master Ball?" Lyra shakes her head, "Aww, I think I'll just watch the battle then."

"Please come with me?" Lyra pouts in an attempt to convince Ethan only to be met with...

"Still not moving till that Master Ball is coming."

Lyra has enough, as she formulates a plan that would definitely, undoubtedly makes Ethan weak in the knees.

Moving silently behind Ethan, she presses her torso and her _two unmentionables_ on to Ethan's back. Hundred; maybe thousands of emotions courses through Ethan's mind right now but only two were prominent. Embarrassment and Arousal.

"L-Lyra, what the heck are yo-." His sentence was cut short as Lyra nibbles on his ear.

"I told you that I just want to give you an early present." said Lyra as she starts dragging Ethan to his house.

"W-Where are we going?"

"To your room of course." grinned Lyra.

* * *

"...Dodge and use Fire Blast..."

A small compact ball of flame forms inside of Charizard's mouth before being fired by the beast itself. Feraligator dodges it but the once small ball of flames suddenly expands and grows tendrils on its sides as it spins at the point of impact.

A minor burn but it teaches Silver to expect anything at this point. Ethan's Typhlosion isn't this strong; his Feraligator would fight on par with badger Pokemon but not against this beast.

_Here goes nothing_

"Final move, Hydro Cannon!"

Columns upon columns of water travels through the air, with enough power to blow through even the thickest steel.

"...Fire Blast..."

Charizard charges up another orb of flames before releasing it at the water cannon that is heading its way. Silver smirks knowing that there's no way a Fire Blast could match up against the ultimate Water type move. Red's arrogance is going to cost him one Pokemon.

"Keep it up Feraligator!" Silver encouraged his Pokemon. The Fire Blast orb soon dies down as Silver is met with the sight of...Red?!

Charizard has completely disappeared from sight. Silver and Feraligator looks around for said flame lizard.

_If he's not behind us then he is-!_

"Feraligator, look out from above!" But it's too late as Charizard, enveloped in flame, diving down as fast as an Arcanine.

"Sh*t, Feraligator; Hydro Pump into the air!"

"...I win..." said Red as he tips his cap, "...Fire Dragon Claw..."

Charizard entire right claw extends along with the flame and completely crush Feraligator. Once the dust clears, Charizard stood high and mighty above the defeated water Pokemon.

"No way..." Silver's knees drop to the ground as he stares in disbelief. Red has walked to Silver and surprisingly, extends his hand to Silver.

"Heh, guess you can't be the greatest champion if you got beat by a non-champion huh?"

"...Need potions..." Silver understands this and points at Ethan's house. "Ethan probably has it in his room. Can you also get some for me too?"

"...Alright..." And with that he was off.

* * *

Walking through the house that vaguely reminds him of his own home, he finally reaches the end of the corridor with a sign: Ethan.

Opening hastily, Red quickly said "...Ethan, I need potio-!"

Just as quickly as he opens the door, he shuts it again. The image in there would burn in his head. Probably forever.

A sight of a half-naked Ethan and Lyra isn't something that he wants on his memories. He'll probably apologize to them for ruining their...moments...

Back in the room is a sight of a still half-naked Lyra hugging her body consciously while leaning on Ethan's chest.

"You know... you're right. This is better than a Master Ball." grinned Ethan. Lyra on the other hand is flustered to no end.

"B-But we didn't even get to the finale." said Lyra, eyeing Ethan. "Well, why don't you give me your _present_ after my birthday?"

Ethan snuggles closer to Lyra while she just sighed in content and lays happily in his arms. While having a grin on his face, he can't help but to smirk on the inside.

_Silver is sooooo gonna be jealous of me!_

* * *

Red was never the one to stay in a party and that's the reason he's currently standing outside Ethan's house; watching the starry night. Apparently, it's one hell of a party in there as Red could feel his ear drums burst in he stays near the music speakers.

This scene is so different from the one on mount Silver. He is just enjoying the sky until a voice interrupted him.

"Yo, dope head." A very annoying, familiar voice to be exact.

"Blue, it's not nice to call him that after him being gone for 3 years." Two voices to be exact.

"...Blue, Leaf...It's been a long time..."

"So Red. How's it hanging? Heard you climbed mount Silver." said Blue. "We've all heard that from Ethan. I swear, that boy's ego is so big it would put Blue's to shame."

"Hey!"

"Just kidding. Jeez, do you believe your ego is smaller than that boy's?"

Blue scowled, "I don't know to take that as a compliment or an insult."

"Why not both?" Leaf suggested jokingly.

Ignoring her, Blue said,"Well Red ? How about a quick battle, I've been bored here without any ass-kicking for 3 years."

"...Can't right now, have no potion..."

Blue scowled again while Leaf just giggled at her friends' action. "Blue, can you leave me and Red alone for a few mintues?"

"Oooh, sure." Blue quickly sets off to join the other gym leaders at the party.

"...So what do you want to talk about?" asked Red quietly. Even under the night sky, Red could tell she's giggling quietly. It's one of her special traits.

"You know mister," Leaf prods Red's chest, "You have become quite the talker lately. Mostly you just said one word and that's it!"

Red says nothing as she continues one, "And recently, when Ethan tells me that you are coming back home I just...can't seem to hold my excitement in!"

"And I just want to say this before I lose my chance again." Red listen attentively, "Red, I think I-I."

He expects her to say what he thought she's going to say, the magical L world, as Ethan would call it.

"I lov-!" Leaf sentence is caught up in her throat as Red hugs her, something he would only do for his mother.

"Does that mean that you?" Leaf half asked, half cried in joy. "..Yes, I feel the same way."

"Can you say it for me?" Red lets go of her before grabbing her shoulder.

"Leaf. I love you."

"I'm glad..."

Red still has another question on his mind, "...Is this the part where I'm supposed to kiss you?"

"I don't see why not." Smiled Leaf as she leans in for an affectionate kiss. One of many more kisses to come.

* * *

Extra:

"See! I told ya, I told ya and you wouldn't believe me!" Silver scowled for 10th time in one night as Ethan keeps mocking him on how he got Lyra as a girlfriend.

"For the last time, I get it! Go make out or something lovey-dovey like that!"

"Jeez, spoil sport." Ethan pouted as he folds his hands behind his next.

"Ethan, I'm waiting for you. I already have your present ready!" shouted Lyra.

"Coming Lyra!" He quickly runs up the stairs but stop once he reaches the top. "One more thing Silver. I told you that I would get laid and you wouldn't just listen." Ethan sticks out his tongue before running off to do Arceus-knows-what.

_I swear if that idiot is going to do what I think he's going to do, Arceus, I'll never hear the end of it._

Silver slumps down to the table he's next to and _scowls_. He needs a girlfriend...

* * *

**Well that was it. My first pokemon fanfiction, don't worry there won't be too much sensual stuff, just some teasing and that's all. Next segment: Brendan, Champion of Hoenn.**

**Reviews, favorites and follows are greatly appreciate. If you have any theme or ideas that I should based my fanfiction on; don't hesitate to P.M me. **


	2. Champion of Hoenn, Brendan

**A new update before another exam for me. This is dedicated to all you Hoennshippers out there.**

**Champion: Brendan**

* * *

Lovely day. It is indeed a very lovely day for Brendan, the Taillows are chirping, the breeze is blowing and best of all; SHE is nowhere in sight!

Granted that he doesn't stay home all that much thus eliminating the chance that he would meet his annoying neighbor, he does have to admit that studying the behavior of Pokemon does become tedious. Right now he's just glad that he found the perfect spot for an afternoon nap near his house in Littleroot town.

It also gives him an aerial view of the local Pokemon, how they interact, play, how they live. But Brendan always feel that there's a hole inside of him that he thought would be completed once he save Hoenn and become the champion. Apparently, it's still there.

His dad, Norman, told him that he just need some new challengers and new regions to travel to. His mom, on the other hand, suggests that he's at that age where he is attracted to girls; something which he found totally absurd.

Forgetting everything that has happened seems like a good idea to him right now.

"Oh Brendan~" came one of the most angelic voice Brendan had ever heard. Peeking one eye from under his knit cap, he finds out that the angelic voice belongs to a-not-so-angelic person. May Birch...the person he is trying to avoid all day long have just caught up to him.

"Hey May." Brendan said weakly, not wanting any more distraction to his nap. "And now that you've seen me, can you please leave me alone before you ask for another Pokemon match?"

May fake a gasp, holding her mouth for extra effects, "Brendan, how did you know?"

_After beating you for 25 times, why would I not?_

"But actually, I came to g-give you something of importance," Brendan spots her fumbling around behind her back.

"If it's another invitation from Scott to a crazy new Battle Frontier in one of the new regions, I already had it with Sinnoh so no thanks." And with that he promptly closes his knit head and tries to take a nap.

"Wait, you don't remember what today is?" asked May. "If today is the anniversary of me beating the league, tell dad I don't need anymore attention that I already have."

"Y-You seriously don't remember?!" Her voice turns harsh and cracks in the process. "I-I thought you were better than that, this is just so...ugh!"

Without looking Brendan could already tell that she left hastily.

-_Sir, I think you should take a look at the ground. There seems to be a parchment.-_

_You know, Lucario, when I heard that there is a strong Pokemon that can read its trainer's thought without command; I never thought you would be this annoying._

Lucario was one of the Pokemon Brendan found while challenging the Battle Frontier in Sinnoh. His diverse skills prove to be of a valuable asset to Brendan's already powerful team. Needless to say, Lucario may be his private therapist when he has no one to talk to or his private translator to his other Pokemons.

_-But sir, I sensed her emotional wavelength just now. It was up to the anger point you would call as 'being pissed off'-_

_May being pissed off? That's surprisingly new. _Brendan replied sarcastically.

_-But there was also a sense of disappointment in there. Like she was expecting you to do something.-_

_Most likely a battle, she's been bugging me for week about the 'final' battle to become the Pokemon Champion._

_-Sir, would you just take a look at the parchment!-_

Despite the formality used in Lucario's statement, it actually sounds more like a threat than anything else.

"Fine fine." Brendan forcefully picks himself up and one of the scrap of papers lying on the roots of the tree. Looking briefly through the content, his face scrunches up in the way that only his starter, Swampert, would recognize.

_-Sir, what's our course of action now?-_

Brendan sighs, before unclipping a Pokeball and tossing it out in the air while thinking out loud something unlikely of him.

"Lucario, we're going shopping!"

* * *

Swampert is enjoying the attention he's getting right now. While training with Brendan in some of the most remote spot in Hoenn is fun and all but a little attention won't hurt at all. And he discovered something while being groomed by Professor Birch; hanging out with Pokemon instead of kicking their butts or rather non-existent backsides (Like ghost Pokemon) is more enjoyable.

His peace however is interrupted as the door is opened rather abruptly by none other than May, who Swampert recognized as one of Brendan's most powerful and also persistent rival. Despite his trainer's insistence on letting other Pokemon beside him fight Blaziken, both the trainer and the flaming eagle just wouldn't learn.

Guess Pokemons do take after their trainer.

"May dear, what are you doing back so early at the lab?" asked Prof. Birch, "I'm sure handing out invitations for your birthday party takes more than 30 minutes."

"I...got attacked by a pack of Poochyenas and they tore the invitations up." May reluctantly lie. The professor knows this but decides to drop it anyway, in fear of another tantrum.

"Well, I'm sure we could print a few more-." A green hair boy enters the room, carrying a box of Pokemon food, probably for Swampert.

"Hey Prof. Birch, I brought a dozen packages of Pokemon food just like you ordered." Noticing May, Wally quickly turns his attention to her, "May what are you doing here? You were at my house like 10 minutes ago!"

"The invitation cards got torn up, so I'm here to print new ones." Deciding the topic would get nowhere, she quickly decides to change topics, "Well, Wally, what are _you_ doing here?"

Scratching the back of his next, he replied "You know the usual. Helping out the Professor, observing Pokemon, the researchers' stuff."

May ponders for a moment before unclipping her Blaziken Pokeball. Holding up to Wally's face, she loudly exclaimed, "Wally, I challenge you to a battle!"

"Uhh May, are you just venting out your anger on me?" asked Wally innocently, provoking May even further into denial. "N-No way! I just haven't had a good battle after battling with _Him." _

_She must be talking about Brendan. That guy must've done something bad again..._

"But w-wouldn't Brendan be the better choice?"

"**Just battle...**" Wally resists the urge to squeak at May's currently imposing figure. On one hand if decides to battle May, she would keep venting her frustration on him. If he refuses, he would be facing a guilt trip with a probably sobbing girl. His life is doomed...

"Alright, a one versus one battle. After that will you promise not to continue the battle?" asked Wally weakly. May nods at this and quickly toss her Pokeball into the air, summoning Blaziken with its wrist already bursting with fire, indicating that it's ready for battle.

Wally, on the other hand, weakly tosses his Pokeball and out comes the guardian Pokemon, Gardevoir. Both of the Pokemon recognizes each other and converse quickly in their own language.

"Blaziken, you know I've called you out not just for a little chit-chat right?" Blaziken responses by lighting its wrists on fire. "Good, now let's start! Blaziken, Flamethrower."

* * *

Inside Wally's mind however...

_-Master, you are aware that even though I am a Psychic specialist; I would fail against a close combater. Especially a Blaziken-_

_Well, we're not trying to win but can you just hold on a little bit longer? Bread-head messed up again._

_-Master Brendan? He must've quite anger the lady, no?_

_No kidding, but if you can defend against Blaziken's onslaught I'm sure Brendan would come in time. Hopefully._

_-I shall try my best-_

And their psychic link is cut off as stream of flame heads toward them.

"Light screen!" Only to be deflected by a greenish, transparent energy shield.

"If special attacks don't work, then get in close and Blaze kick!" The flame eagle readies its talons and moves at an almost unbelievable speed. Wally and Gardevoir's psychic link save them in time as a transparent yellow shield is put up as Blaziken flaming talons came close.

" A Reflect and Light Screen combo huh? Blaziken!"

Wally quickly panics, _Don't tell me she's going to do what I think she's going to do..._

" Brick Break!" Blaziken charges to Gardevoir with one of its claws raised high in the air before bring in down.

_Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-_

* * *

**Lilycove Department Store**

_-Sir, I don't think you should try the lottery anymore-_

_One more Lucario...One more. _By now Brendan had nearly spend all of his earnings on Lilycover lottery, refusing to budge until he gets the grand prize, a Master Ball.

_-After the 13__th__ attempt, I would hope that you would stop this nonsense-_

_Then you apparently have no idea what a drama queen she is, Lucario._

Lucario is forced to watch as his trainer makes a fool out of himself. Ticket after ticket, Brendan has no luck whatsoever as the ever elusive Master Ball remains elusive.

_ -Sir, I know that this may be out of the question but instead of giving her overly priced items, why not give her something sentimental or would make her heart go all ' doki-doki'?-_

_That's your way of courting Lucario. We, humans, don't roll like that. _Brendan keeps on getting the ticket from the secretary, who is ticked that Brendan is actually freaking out all the other customers.

_ -Brendan, why not show her the thing that she wants to see? You know, the thing on your hat-_

_For the last time, I don't want to bring anymore fear into her life. I've tainted her more than enough already._

The other customers finally see the frantic boy stops his lottery streak but has no idea that his mind is full of thoughts.

_-Maybe but you never know something until you try it-_

Brendan smiles as he closes his eyes, deep in thoughts. For the second time in the day, he thought out loud once more.

"Lucario, you're right! Let's go get her!"

It's safe to say that the other customers are more than shocked by Brendan's sudden epiphany. One could only sweatdrop as the boy runs out of the Department store, leaving on his Altaria once more.

* * *

_-uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck?_

Wally's inner cursing is prematurely stopped as Blaziken's claw is stopped mid-air by none other than Gardevoir's Psychic attack.

_-Master, you may stop your inner cursing now and focus on the battle._

_Oh right..._

But despite all this, Wally knew he is fighting a losing battle as even he could sense Gardevoir weariness. He can only hope that Brendan would come early and stop this one-sided, rage venting battle.

"All right Blaziken, let's finish this. Sky Uppercut!" The flame eagle responses by moving at extreme speed once more and preparing the uppercut...

Just as the Lab's door open to reveal a knit-cap wearing boy. His outfit is all tangled up and his signature hat out of place, revealing some his raven-black hair.

"Brendan! Thank Arceus you're here!" exclaimed Wally as he moves over rather awkwardly to Brendan while returning Gardevoir.

"What's the meaning of this?!" asked May as she too, returned Blaziken. " I was about to win until you came along and ruin everything."

Brendan said nothing as he moves rather slowly to May before grabbing her elbow and dragging her along with him; only muttering, "Let's go, I've got something to show you."

"Fine but it better be worth my time!" said May as she gives up and goes with Brendan willingly. Wally and could only stare at the one-two words interaction between the rival.

"Well, that escalated quickly." Wally lean back to the one of the comfy office chairs in the lab. "I bet he had remembered and probably went off to catch some rare Pokemon just to make her forgive him."

Professor Birch scratches his chin and can only reply "Well, considering how determined the boy is; he might go catch Kyogre just for her!"

The room is soon filled with hearty laughs from both Wall and . Wally quickly wipes the tears forming in his eyes, and said "That might just be possible..."

* * *

Riding on Brendan's Altaria through the skies of Hoenn, May hopes that he actually realizes what set her off this afternoon. The two didn't speak for the rest of the flight until now.

"Where are you taking to?" May's grip on Brendan's waist tightened, "And don't you dare play another prank on me. I've had enough as it is."

"We're almost there" Brendan's reply comes quickly, thought May isn't buying it. "Almost where? The last landmasses I see are Pacifidlog Island."

May could see Brendan smirks as he changes his position on Altaria, "The legendary Mirage Island..."

Through the cloud, a little tiny island seems to form out of the infinite stretch of water. "Is here."

"No way..." May can to only mutter in shock and amazement. So this is where Brendan had gone to train for the battle with Archie and Maxie during the entire weather crisis.

Landing smoothly on the island, May glances around but all she could see is Wynauts, Wobbuffets and a lot of berries. How could Brendan train his Pokemon in such a peaceful place like this?

"So..," May began, "Why did you bring me to such an isolated place such as this one?" Brendan responds by tossing two Pokeball into the air, bring out the aura Pokemon; Lucario and the disaster pokemon, Absol.

"I, Brendan Birch, accept your championship challenge!"

"Wait, why are you- neh, who cares? Let's get this thing started!" shouted May as she too, tosses two Pokeball into the air, summoning Blaziken and the flying Pokemon, Tropius.

"Let's get this battle under way, shall we?"

Both trainers stare at each other as if to predict to other's moves and strategy, ultimately May calls out the first move.

"Blaziken, start with a Flamethrower. Tropius, use Razor Leaf." Both of the Pokemon responds and set up their attack. The Flamethrower, this time is spread over a wide area with the Razor Leaf accompanying it.

Despite the overwhelming display of power by May's Pokemon, Brendan remains calm with his hands in his pockets before calling out his Pokemon's moves.

"Absol, start us off with Razor Wind. Lucario, keep Absol safe using that Dragon Pulse I taught you." Lucario nods in acknowledgement, lifts both of his hand before firing off a strange turquoise pulse. But despite this, the combination of Flamethrower and Razor Leaf would eventually overpower him, nonetheless Lucario trusts in his trainer anyway.

_Alright, with this Lucario gone; I don't have to worry about anymore surprise tactic from Brendan. _May thought cockily. Her would-be-victory is cut short as Absol charges from the side and slashes Tropius in its torso; forcing it to cancel its Razor Leaf attack. Blaziken saw this and immediately tries to Blaze Kick it but something is wrong.

Absol faded away...

"Double Team huh?" May ponders for a moment before ordering her Blaziken to protect Tropius as it's Roosting.

Brendan sees this as a chance to attack and order Lucario, "Use Extreme Speed to get close to both of them and use Force Palm."

Lucario did what it was told, only to be met with Blaziken. Both experts in hand-to-hand combat, neither could best one another until a mighty roar from the sky interrupts them both. Absol, charging down so quickly that it would put an Arcanine to shame, releases a torrent of flame at the injured Tropius.

"Damn that Brendan. Blaziken, take cover for Tropius! Tropius, do your best to move out of the way!"

The flame does nothing to Blaziken as Tropius also comes out uninjured. May expects some kind of reaction from Brendan but all he does is stares stoically at the battlefield.

All May could tell now is that this battle has to end or it will just continue forever. Brendan raises his hand for some reason as Lucario is combating Blaziken in sheer display of strength while Tropius continues to fire Solarbeam and Razor Leaf at the nimble Absol.

As Lucario's Force Palm hits Blaziken's Blaze Kick, dust cloud obscures the trainers' vision but May could tell Absol had just moved in with Lucario.

"Lucario, Absol. Let's finish this!" For the first time in nearly forever, Brendan finally looks serious as out of the dust cloud came Lucario and Absol charging; head first into Tropius and Blaziken.

The combination block of Blaze Kick and Tropius's wings manage to block most of the attack before May shouted "Tropius, knock them back with Whirlwind!"

Flapping its leafy wind, Tropius blows both Lucario and Absol back but something is wrong.

May is confused, like her Pokemon who looks around for their opponents. "Lucario, Aura Sphere!" Then as if out of thin air, Lucario suddenly appears above Blaziken with an Aura Sphere ready in its palm. Blaziken had little time to react but...

Tropius saves him by blocking the attack with his wings!

But their little victory is soon interrupted as Absol also appears out of nowhere and attacks Tropius with Razor Wind. Blaziken quickly avenge its fallen allies with a well placed Blaze Kick to Absol's face.

With one of their Pokemon fainted, each trainer looks determined to settle this dispute once and for all.

"Lucario, Force Palm!"

"Blaziken, Brick Break!"

Each Pokemons relay its attack. Blaziken hits Lucario straight in the jaws while Lucario's Force Palm forces itself straight into Blaziken chest. When the dust settles, a surprise is in store for them. Both of their Pokemon fainted...

"Blaziken!" cried May as she runs to check on her beloved Pokemon. "You did great buddy, you deserve a big rest."

Brendan did the same before walking to May and uttering something very out of character for him to say.

"Sorry."

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry for being an insensitive jerk. For being an incompetent rival and sorry for being a bad friend." He finishes the last part quietly while looking away.

Before May could say anything Brendan has surprisingly taken off his knit-cap and placing it on May's head, reducing the latter to tears.

"Brendan, w-why did you take off your hat? I thought you didn't want me to see your s-scar." Brendan knows she's talking about the 2 lines of scar running down his right temple but he smiles anyway.

"Well, you did tie with me in Pokemon battle so I think this will commemorate this particular event just fine."

"Y-You idiot..." whimpered May as she hugs Brendan, sobbing in his shirt. "You know May. For a tough girl, you sure are sentimental."

Wiping the last of her tears away, she looks up to him and quietly whispers, "That's because when it comes to you, I'm still a girl."

Brendan smiles at the obvious happiness of his chestnut-hair friend. "Well shall we get going now? Your birthday party won't be completed without you now, will it?"

"Before that..." May fumbles with her gloved fingers before dropping them and asking, "Brendan, can you...tell me what you actually feel about me?" She finishes with a blush.

Bringing out Altaria, he walks to it while saying, "Well you're a very strange girl..."

May try to retort just as Brendan finishes his sentence, "And that you're also very lovable." Try as she might, May can't stop another stream of tears flowing down her face before she absolutely crashes her face into Brendan's shirt causing the latter to pat her head.

"I love you too, you jerk..."

* * *

**Extras**

As May's birthday party ends with a blast, literally from the Pokemon battle. Brendan had got permission from his parents to sleepover at May's house; to which his mother quotes "Our darling child is growing up, Norman. I hopes he just doesn't regret it later."

Brendan hopes that it's not what he thinks it is, but decides to play it off as some teasing. The two rivals is now currently deciding on their sleeping place.

During the midst of the argument, May has brought up an interest subject, "You know Brendan, you're half-right about today." Brendan now sports a puzzled look while May continue. "I mean, you're really forgetful. Today is also your anniversary of your Pokemon league conquest idiot."

"Oh..." Brendan starts to smirk, "Then where's my gift?" He moves closer to May's face, who blushes and tries to turn back, only to be caught in the arm by Brendan.

"I think I know what I want. A battle."

"What? We just had a battle 3 hours ago and our Pokemon are very tired." Brendan continues to smirk at this, freaking out May a bit.

"May, May, May. I don't think you understand me." His hand moves to cup her cheeks, "I mean a battle between the both of us."

In mix of embarrassment and eagerness, May quietly whispers into Brendan's ear, "Bring it..."

* * *

**Hope you enjoy the Hoennshippy fluff and I don't know if this is considered fluff or not. **

**Review responses:**

**Kalcony: Thanks.**

**Shiranai Atsune: Yes, I'm back but my other stories will have to be put on hold for now.**

**The next one will be up by next week, hopefully. A review, favorite or follows a greatly appreciated though a simple read-through will suffice. If you have any idea or theme that I should base my chapters off, don't be afraid to state it in the review or simply P.M me.**

**Next segment: Lucas, Sinnoh champion.**


End file.
